Theater
by kodokmeriang
Summary: "buat semua penonton terpesona sayang, hingga pada akhirnya akupun jatuh hati padamu..."
1. Prologue

Min Yoongi, 24 tahun.

Pemeran utama dalam kisah ini, perannya yang begitu menjiwai membuatnya dicintai banyak kalangan.

Seorang muda yang mengantongi banyak penghargaan di bidang seni sandiwara, membuatku makin memantapkan hati untuk berguru padanya. Kukira ini akan menjadi perjalanan yang mudah, namun nyatanya untuk masuk ke sanggarnya cukup sulit. Ribuan orang mendaftar audisi dengan menunjukkan kebolehannya masing masing.

Aku.

Nomor antrean ke seribu tiga puluh tiga, masuk kedalam gedung megah dengan ukiran emas nan elegan didalamnya, bisa kulihat dari panggung, betapa banyak ribuan bangku kosong terpampang dihadapanku. Bangku-bangku beludru mewah dengan bau khas _ballroom_ megah, tempat dimana semua bentuk seni terukir dan diapresiasi.

Tanda pun dimulai.

Tubuh ini otomatis mengendurkan persendiannya, jemari kaki yang berjinjit, berputar menguasai panggung, semua nampak mengalir. Aku hanya menunjukkan tari kontemporerku serapih mungkin. Walau sederhana, tapi entah kenapa tubuhku sulit untuk melampiaskan emosi yang biasa kutumpahkan dalam tarian ini, mungkin karena dia.

Seorang muda bersurai hitam dengan kemeja putih yang kusut dan lengan tiga perempat, menatap setiap gerakku dengan tatapan takjub dan senyum yang manis. Tangan pucatnya sibuk menulis sesuatu di lembar kertas itu sesekali mencuri pandangku tepat disaat aku juga mencuri pandang padanya.

Ah, Tuan tolong hentikan senyummu.

Aku tak bisa fokus dalam tarian ini. Semua begitu lamban, hingga ketukan terakhir dalam melodi itu membuat semua badan ini berhenti dan secara otomatis, membungkukkan badan berpeluh ini pada Tuan Manis, Tuan Min namanya.

Tuan Manis itu lantas berdiri memberikan _standing applause._

"Indah, Anda indah.." begitu godanya.

"Minggu depan, Anda resmi menjadi tamu terhormat saya di pementasan tunggal Romeo dan Juliet di Seoul. Selamat, Tuan Park, mulai saat ini Anda resmi menjadi bagian dari komunitas Teater ini," ucapnya dengan senyum yang membuatku menggila.

"Saya tunggu, Tuan Park," ucapnya sambil menjabat tanganku dan memeluk tubuh ini.

Nomor antrian terus bergulir, hingga urutan terakhir, aku masih disini setia memegang dan memandangi selembar tiket emas dengan kertas tebal bertulisakan nama Tuan tadi, Min Yoongi, dan judul pementasan yang terukir indah 'Romeo & Juliet'.

Aku bahagia, tapi bukan karena tiket ini.

Aku bahagia karena mulai dari sini, aku tahu belajar sandiwara di komunitas ini akan sangat menyenangkan

—dan menegangkan ...

Seoul 16/10/17

Kurebahkan badanku diatas ranjang ini, menimang nimang _handycam_ yang sudah mati karena kehabisan daya baterai.

Tadi adalah pertunjukkan yang luar biasa, Tuan tadi benar benar membuatku gila.

Hampir 'basah' aku tiap kali mendengar ia memanggil nama Juliet.

Bisa mampus kalau ia memperlakukanku sama—

Seperti ia memperlakukan Juliet

Pernahkah ia berpikir? Mencium, merajah, bahkan menyetubuhi seseorang yang memang pada dasarnya tak memiliki nafsu lebih padamu, hanya untuk sebuah sandiwara? Hanya untuk kepuasaan orang lain?

Tidakkah dia berpikir bahwa ada yang lebih ikhlas dan tulus menerima perlakuannya? Perlakuan yang sama seperti ia lakukan pada Juliet?

Kalau iya,

"Aku mau jadi yang pertama dan yang terakhir."

pipinya merona, menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal yang empuk diatasnya, meredam semua teriakan bergairah dari pemuda bersurai abu itu.

Ia kembali mengambil napas, deru napasnya terengah dalam setiap bayangnya. Membayangkan sosok manis itu benar benar menyetubuhinya saat itu juga.

"Aku ingin ..." ucapnya menggila.

Pemuda Park memejamkan matanya, semua pikirannya kembali menerawang dan mereka ulang kejadian tadi, tak henti hentinya ia mengelus bibirnya, seraya berbisik "jadikan aku yang terakhir."

Ya, terakhir,

—karena, dirimu sudah banyak dicicipi gadis, Min Yoongi, aku tak bisa menjadi 'gadis' pertama yang menerima bibir halusmu itu. Kesempatanku hanya untuk menjadi yang terakhir, dan menutup semua kecupan manismu hanya untukku.

Setidaknya, kecupan sekilas di belakang panggung tadi sudah cukup memantapkan hatinya, bahwa Min Yoongi juga memilki hasrat yang sama dengan dirinya.


	2. Chapter 1

Seoul 16/10/17

 _Pentas Tunggal, Romeo & Juliet_

Antrean begitu panjang, udara dingin yang menusuk kulit membuat Jimin memutuskan untuk membeli segelas kopi hangat di kedai yang tak jauh dari antrean. Dingin.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk Jimin masuk ke dalam, tiket khusus yang didapat dari audisi membuatnya di prioritaskan untuk masuk ke gedung. Pemuda bersurai abu itu kembali tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya, ornamen keemasan nan elegan lagi lagi menyambutnya masuk ke dalam gedung. Menceritakan kembali bagaimana ia mampu membuat Tuan Min terpukau.

Kursi beludru itu bertuliskan namanya, seolah olah para pemenang audisi kemarin mendapat tempat yang khusus dari Min Yoongi. Mendapat kan sentuhan khusus dari pemuda bertalenta itu.

Ditunggunya dengan seksama waktu pementasan, ditimangnya _handycam_ kecil itu, takut takut kehabisan daya.

Menunggu memang tak pernah menyenangkan, Jimin mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh arena, tersenyum pada orang sebelahnya yang kebetulan juga memenangkan tiket audisi kemarin. _Kim Taehyung namanya._

Pemuda yang baru dikenalnya memiliki selera humor yang baik, tak disangka mereka berdua rupanya menjadi teman yang akrab dalam hitungan beberapa menit.

"gebetan ku mengidolakan Min Yoongi, ketika ia dengar Min Yoongi membuka pendaftaran, aku ditantang dia untuk lolos audisi" ujar Taehyung dengan malu malu, "oh ya? Lalu, apa yang terjadi?"

Ia hanya tersenyum merona, "kami resmi jadian sore ini"

Jimin tersenyum menunjukkan gurat bahagia, lantas dia ucapkan selamat pada pemuda yang sedang berbahagia itu. "kalau kamu, Jimin?"

"ah, aku benar benar suka seni, rasanya begitu hidup ketika bisa mengkombinasikannya menjadi seni teater"

Taehyung berdecih meledek "kupikir Min Yoongi jadi alasan utama hampir semua orang untuk masuk kesini bukan?" goda Taehyung, Jimin hanya mencubit kecil lengan pemuda itu, seraya berbisik dengan malu "itu salah satu faktornya juga"

Canda tawa mereka telah menjadikan dua manusia ini akrab, sampai pentas yang mereka tunggu hampir dimulai. Cahaya lampu sudah diredupkan, tirai megah itu perlahan lahan dibuka. Menampilkan sesosok yang tak asing bagi Jimin.

 _Handycam itu telah merekam._

Juliet yang mati suri itu terbangun dan mendapati tubuh Romeo sekarat dengan belati di dadanya. Memancarkan darah segar terus menerus.

" _Romeo_ " lirih gadis itu, Romeo hanya tersenyum pedih tatkala gadis yang dicintainya harus melihatnya mati dengan menyedihkan seperti ini.

Wajah gadis itu mendekat, hembusan napasnya mengiringi kecupan lembut di bibir pucat Romeo. Semua begitu haru, sebagian penonton banyak yang menangis tersedu karena cinta mereka tak dapat disatukan.

 _Sebagian nya lagi patah hati karena Min Yoongi harus memerankan Romeo di pentas tunggal ini._

" _oh belati bahagia_.." ucap Juliet, gadis itu memandang wajah Romeo untuk terakhir kalinya. Di hadapkan belati itu tepat di jantungnya, " _selamat tinggal_ " ucapnya sekaligus menutup akhir dari cerita ini.

" _WOAH!"_ Taehyung berteriak, begitupula dengan penonton diseluruh arena, mereka semua berdiri memberikan _standing applause_ pada pertunjukkan mengharu biru ini.

Semua nya benar benar riuh, pertunjukkan Tuan Min memang tidak pernah sia sia, tiket yang dijual dengan harga setinggi apapun tidak akan pernah bersisa. Karena orang diluar sana sudah tahu tentang predikat Min Yoongi sebagai aktor yang totalitas.

Ia selalu menjiwai setiap karakter yang ia mainkan. Semuanya begitu hidup. Semuanya begitu mengaduk emosi. Park Jimin terbakar cemburu melihatnya.

 _Para pemenang memang selalu mendapat perhatian khusus dari Min Yoongi_

Taehyung, Jimin dan lima orang lainnya sudah dijadwalkan akan bertemu sang aktor di belakang panggung. Tuan Min yang meminta. Disuguhinya mereka teh hangat dan beberapa biskuit sambil menunggu kedatangan Min Yoongi. Suasana begitu hening dan membosankan, sampai salah satu orang membuka percakapan dengan hal yang tidak penting.

"apa yang akan dilakukan Tuan Min?" ujar wanita berambut ikal disamping Taehyung, dia menyeruput teh nya dengan elegan. "entah, tapi kupikir ia akan membicarakan hal penting" sahut lelaki paruh baya itu.

Semua nampak tegang menunggu kehadiran sosok _legend_ , tanpa terkecuali Jimin.

"Malam semua, maaf saya sedikit terlambat" pintu kaca itu terbuka dan menampakkan Min Yoongi dengan pakaiannya yang masih bergaya khas eropa, _ia belum selesai rapi rapih rupanya._

"oke biar cepat, aku hanya ingin memberi tahu kalau besok kalian semua sudah bisa datang pukul tujuh malam untuk memulai latihan secara rutin" jelas Yoongi dengan singkat, "ada yang keberatan?" semua menggelengkan kepalanya, pertanda jadwal yang ia buat tidak akan menjadikan halangan mereka untuk tidak hadir dalam latihan perdana.

"baiklah, kalian semua boleh pulang, terimakasih atas kehadirannya"

"— _dan kamu, Park Jimin_ , saya ingin sedikit berbincang denganmu" Jimin yang terperangah,

refleks menatap mata Yoongi yang justru dibalas dengan kedipan menggoda dari pria itu.

" _ikut aku"_

Udara di balkon cukup dingin, angin malam di gedung tingkat sepuluh ternyata lebih sadis dari yang ia bayangkan, "Park Jimin, aku ingin kita dapat berkenalan lebih jauh" senyum pemuda itu.

 _Ini mimpi._

"ah Tuan Min, aku merasa tersanjung" Jimin berusaha untuk menundukkan tubuhnya yang ternyata dicegat lebih cepat oleh Min Yoongi, "jangan panggil aku tuan dan jangan memperlakukan aku seperti atasan"

" _Min_..aku memanggilmu, _Min Yoongi?"_ tegas Jimin, ia benar benar tak mampu menyembunyikan pipinya yang memerah. Pemuda Min hanya tersenyum kecil saat melihat Jimin bertingkah malu

"Jimin, dari pertama kali aku melihatmu, aku benar benar tertarik dengan dirimu" Yoongi lagi lagi membuat Jimin mati rasa.

"ini sebuah pujian kah?" Jimin kembali menatap manik hitam itu, seraya menaikkan alis meminta penjelasan lebih.

"ya, _mungkin_?" Jemari itu kini mulai meraba raba pundak kecil Jimin, memberikan sensasi luar biasa pada pemuda mungil. "Min Yoongi?"

Tanpa Jimin sadari, bibirnya kedatangan tamu yang tidak diduga duga, Pemuda yang ia dambakan dari dulu, kini mencium lembut bibirnya,

 _-Min Yoongi!_

Batin Jimin benar benar bahagia tak terlukiskan, ia terus memejamkan mata menerima kecupan itu sampai akhirnya Yoongi melepaskan dengan perlahan, meninggalkan mereka berdua yang saling menundukkan kepala. Malu. Yoongi yang menyembunyikan pipinya, begitupula dengan Jimin.

" _aku_.." ucap mereka serentak,

".. _minta maaf karena menciummu_ "

Darah terasa mengaliri tubuh Jimin dengan cepat. _Pemuda ini benar benar—_

"aku tak keberatan Yoongi" ujarnya terbata bata, lidahnya masih berusaha beradaptasi untuk memanggil dengan sebutan Yoongi tanpa tuan.

" _sama sekali tak keberatan..."_

Yoongi memandang manik Jimin lekat lekat, layaknya memberi sebuah harapan besar. "Besok kuharap kamu datang..lebih cepat, aku ingin berbincang banyak denganmu"

 _To be continued..._


	3. Chapter 2

Jimin kembali merebahkan dirinya dan menimang _handycam_ kecilnya. Demiapapun.

"aku bahagia.." ungkapnya dengan perasaan yang masih membuncah

Dia masih tak percaya bagaimana figur yang ia idolakan melampiaskan kecupan hangat beberapa jam yang lalu. Meninggalkan kenangan manis dikala hatinya masih cemburu dengan adegan Romeo dan Juliet.

 _Apalah arti gender, kalau aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya.._

Setidaknya kecupan tadi sudah sedikit jelas menggambarkan Min Yoongi merasakan hal yang sama. Aku benar benar berharap semoga Tuhan mau menyatukan kami. Mungkin aku terlalu berharap?

Entah, tapi kurasa inilah jawaban yang ia tunggu. Min Yoongi, adalah cinta pertamanya.

 _Drrtt._.sebuah pesan singkat masuk

 _ **[new messages from ]**_

" _Hari ini kamu kuliburkan, bersenang senanglah dengan teater, besok kuharap kamu datang tepat waktu"_

 _Reply : Terimakasih Tuan Kim, besok aku akan datang :)_

Jimin masih terus memandangi langit langit kamarnya dengan tersenyum. Ia masih tidak sabar menunggu hari esok,

perasaan ini tak dapat dipendam lebih lama.

Jarak tempat tinggal Jimin dengan gedung teater tidak begitu jauh. Di perjalanan menuju kesana, Ia memutuskan untuk menghampiri kedai cokelat langganan –ingin memberi hadiah kecil untuk Yoongi, katanya

Kedai itu sendiri sudah menjadi rumah baginya, bahkan pemilik toko sudah kenal baik dengan Jimin. Maklum, anak perantauan seperti Jimin masih perlu kehangatan seorang ibu, bibi Lee –sang pemilik toko, sudah ia anggap sebagai ibu nya sendiri.

"bibi!" teriak Jimin dengan ekspreksi yang jarang ia lihat, "Jimin! Wah kamu hari ini tampak bahagia, ada apa ini? Sepertinya kamu belum bercerita padaku, _hm_?" bibi Lee melepaskan dan menggantungkan apron bernoda cokelat itu untuk menghampiri Jimin.

"ah, aku hanya sedang jatuh cinta" senyumnya. "wah perempuan beruntung, dicintai pemuda bersemangat dan tampan sepertimu-"

Jimin hanya tersenyum lirih tatkala bibi Lee mengucapkan kata _'perempuan beruntung'_

Rasanya ingin sekali ia membidas pernyataan itu, mengucapkan _'bahwa ia jatuh hati pada seorang pemuda juga'_ namun rasanya mustahil untuk berkata sejujur itu padanya.

"apa yang kau cari sayang?" tawar bibi Lee yang nampak sibuk mengeluarkan cokelat kecil yang dihias dengan ornamen lucu dan simpel.

"aku mau cokelat yang disukai banyak orang bi, cokelat yang melambangkan rasa cinta" ujarnya puas.

Bibi Lee mengangguk dan mengeluarkan sekotak kecil cokelat dengan ornamen pita merah diatasnya, "nah ini, kurasa cokelat ini pas untuk pasanganmu, ambilah, anggap hadiah dariku untukmu" Jimin senang bukan main, diterimanya cokelat itu dengan senang hati sambil memeluk bibi Lee "terimaksih bi, aku sayang padamu, semoga kedai ini makin laris!" Jimin kemudian pamit dan meninggalkan kedai itu dengan bersemangat.

" _...amiin, dan semoga kamu dan pasanganmu selalu diberkati"_

Sesuai dengan perjanjian, Jimin datang lebih awal daripada yang lainnya. Gedung yang ia pikir akan sepi, nyatanya ramai sekali dengan para pekerja yang sibuk menyusun panggung. Ada yang sibuk melatih tarian, ada yang kewalahan membawa koper besar berisikan kostum dan adapula yang sibuk menyatukan suara dalam sekelompok iring iringan.

Lampu sorot itu nampaknya sedang di cocokkan dengan _setting_ panggung, suara suara _bass_ dari _sound system_ juga memenuhi ruangan, membuatnya makin riuh. Jimin hanya terdiam sambil mengenggam erat erat kotak kecil pemberian bibi Lee.

Sekitar sepuluh menit Jimin mematung, datanglah seorang wanita yang tak ia kenal. Dengan kemeja putih kusut dan kacamata tebal. Ia mendatangi Jimin dan mengajaknya pergi tanpa mengenalkan diri

"maaf, sepertinya anda salah orang" Jimin menolak,

" _eum_ , tidak... ini benar kok bau _raspberry_.." wanita itu kembali mengendus bahu Jimin, membuat pemuda itu makin risih, "hei!"

"maaf, kamu Park Jimin kan?" wanita ini benar benar tak tahu sopan santun, tadi ia mengendus tubuhku, lalu memanggil namaku? Menyebalkan

"ya, aku Park Jimin" jawabnya dengan singkat, wanita itu tersenyum kikuk "aku Kang Seulgi, asisten pribadi Tuan Min Yoongi" ia benar benar wanita yang konyol, batin Jimin.

Jimin masih sedikit jengkel dengan perlakuan tadi,"Park Jimin, ikut aku, kamu sudah ditunggu Tuan di ruangannya"

Wanita itu menarik lengan Jimin dengan paksa, "tunggu! Bagaimana aku bisa mempercayaimu, kalau Tuan Min tak pernah mengenalkanmu padaku?" pekik Jimin dengan nada sedikit memaksa

"Tuan Park, kurasa Tuan Min seharusnya sudah memanggilmu dengan panggilan _raspberry_ jauh sebelum aku mengenalimu dengan _raspberry_ juga" jelas Seulgi dengan nada dongkol.

" _maksudnya_?" Jimin benar benar tidak paham tentang apa yang dibicarakan wanita gila ini.

"begini, Tuan Min memiliki cara unik untuk mengenali orang lain. Ia akan memberi nama unik seperti _Honey, Mint,_ dan _Raspberry_ hanya untuk orang orang yang ia kagumi" Jimin terdiam, sementara wanita ini masih sibuk menjelaskan,

"Ia pernah mengagumi wanita dari Asia Timur dan ia memanggilnya dengan sebutan _Honey_ , Ia mengagumi wanita dari Timur Tengah dan memanggilnya _Mint_ , dan _sekarang.."_

"— _aku sebagai raspberry?"_ sambung Jimin dengan nada getir,

"benar sekali" tutup Seulgi, ia benar benar tidak tahu bahwa jabatannya sekarang otomatis berada diujung tanduk.

 _Wanita jalang yang tak bisa jaga rahasia._

Jimin menelan ludahnya dengan berat, 'apa yang membuat Tuan Min memberi nama spesial seperti itu?"

"Pandanganku akhir akhir ini buruk," Kang Seulgi membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang tebal itu,

"jadi Tuan Min menyuruhku untuk mencari orang spesialnya dengan bau badan yang unik, kebetulan sekali kamu memiliki bau _raspberry_ " lagi lagi Jimin diam.

"dan setiap orang yang mendapat panggilan khusus seperti itu, sudah pasti mendapat kecupan dari Tuan Min, benar kan? semata mata untuk mencicipi rasa mereka dan memanggilmu sesuai dengan rasa yang mereka miliki" Jimin benar benar tak habis pikir, diremasnya cokelat pemberian bibi Lee dan berlari meninggalkan gedung.

"Tuan Park! Tunggu! Tuan Min kan memangilmu!" wanita itu berteriak, mencoba untuk menenangkan perasaan Jimin yang pastinya _shock_ dengan informasi tersebut.

Jimin menghentikan langkahnya, ia berbalik badan "baiklah, kalau ia memanggil, tunjukkan aku ruangan si brengsek itu" ujar Jimin dengan perasaan pedih.

 _Kupikir, kamu benar benar tertarik padaku Min Yoongi_

 _To be continued.._


	4. Chapter 3

Bau harum mawar menyerbak ketika pemuda malang itu memasuki ruangan Tuan Min, ia tak percaya dibuatnya.

Tuan Min, pria ini rupanya sedang asik membaca lembaran kertas di mejanya sambil mengetuk ngetukkan pulpen merah itu diatas meja kaca. Berharap ia masih sibuk saat Jimin benar benar masuk ke ruangan tersebut.

Semua menjadi hening, Min Yoongi masih asik dengan naskahnya, dan Jimin masih bergelut dalam perasaan tentang pemuda berwajah pucat itu, perasaan yang tiba tiba hilang ketika si kacamata itu mengudarakan kalimat _raspberry_ untuk pertama kalinya.

"Hei!" ucapnya membuat yang muda kaget setengah mati

Dia pun tergesa gesa mengelap matanya yang hampir banjir karena air mata. Malang.

"ah iya" ujarnya dengan senyum yang khas, ia membungkukkan badannya serendah mungkin pada orang yang pernah ia kagumi. "duduklah-" ucap Yoongi seramah mungkin. Statis, tak ada apapun yang terjadi sampai yang tua memulai percakapan dengan sebuah pertanyaan

"lapar?" ucapnya dengan halus sambil memandang Jimin yang masih tertunduk di hadapannya. Bukan main, Jimin tak pernah merasakan kehangatan ini sebelumnya. Jimin hanya menggelengkan kepala, berusaha sekuat mungkin menolak permintaannya dan meyakinkan dirinya bahwa kecupan kemarin hanyalah sebuah lelucon dari seorang Min Yoongi. Orang dihadapannya.

"Jimin, kamu berbeda, sakit?" kali ini dia berjalan mendekati pria mungil itu, memastikan bahwa ia benar benar baik baik saja. "Park _Jim_ -"

"cepat katakan maskud Tuan memanggil saya!" bentakan itu lantas membuat Yoongi terdiam sesaat. Ia tahu ada sesuatu yang tak beres terjadi pada orang yang paling ia sayangi. Dan ia sadar kalau Jimin menangis sebab menahan sebuah amarah yang tak ia pahami.

"Maaf kalau saya pernah menyakitimu, tapi tolong jangan sebut saya Tuan, cukup dengan Min Yoongi" katanya tenang. "katakan apa yang membuat kamu resah, dan setelah itu kita akan makan malam bersama."

Jimin menelan ludahnya dengan kepayahan.

"kecupan kamu kemarin membuat saya berharap terlalu jauh, sampai sampai saya lupa kalau madu ternyata lebih manis daripada _raspberry_ " Yoongi dibuat tak percaya dengan alasan Jimin, namun dengan pembawaannya yang tenang, ia mampu menutupi rasa kagetnya dan segera mungkin mengambil alih pandangan Jimin. _Picik._

"Jimin, lupakan itu, dia hanya wanita gila!" enyah Yoongi saat itu juga.

" _Ah_ , kupikir kamu begitu pandai sampai sampai menyewa asisten gila" ledek pemuda Park

Yoongi tak kuasa menahan malu, lantas ia alihkan perhatian Jimin dengan mendekati wajahnya dan mencium lembut bibir itu seraya berkata

"dengar, saya tak pernah merasakan madu lebih dari kamu, Park Jimin"

 _Bodoh. Park kembali jatuh kedalam pesona Min_

 _"_ _kamu yang paling indah dari yang lainnya, Park Jimin"_

Jimin dijejali banyak pakaian mewah dan beragam, mulai dari jas, kemeja bahkan kaus polos pun tersedia, namun yang pasti semua harga pakaian itu pasti diatas rata rata. Ya, Min Yoongi sengaja memberikan pada Jimin agar dia dapat bersiap siap untuk makan malam nanti sementara ia mengerjakan sedikit urusan dibelakang.

Ia memutuskan mengenakan sebuah kemeja hitam berlengan pendek dan celana bahan hitam sebagai perpaduan yang pas untuk makan malam di pesta mewah. Simpel, tapi obsesinya akan warna favorit Min Yoongi menjadi alasan utama ia memilih pakaian itu.

Waktu berjalan sekitar sepuluh menit, lama menunggu, akhirnya pintu itu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Yoongi yang sudah siap dengan setelan jas serba hitam tersenyum padanya. Ah, ini yang Jimin nanti. Lantas Yoongi menjemputnya dan menggenggam tangan pria mungil itu menuju _lobby_ , tempat dimana mereka akan memulai sesuatu yang baru, sesuatu yang lebih dari sekedar murid dan guru.

"urusanmu, sudahkah selesai?" tanya Jimin disela sela perjalanan mereka menuju parkiran. "sudah, dan hasilnya sangat memuaskan" ujarnya bangga dengan senyum sumringah, "syukurlah" ujar Jimin sambil mempererat genggaman tangan mereka. Tak ingin hilang. Mereka bergegas menuju mobil karena kilatan di langit itu mulai menyala nyala seakan mengolok bumi.

Jauh, mereka meninggalkan gedung teater megah itu,

Meninggalkan pula wanita gila yang telah kehilangan kesuciannya, terkurung di gudang penyimpanan sambil mengutuki nama Min Yoongi dalam jeritan.

Seperti kebanyakan pasangan lain, Yoongi telah menyiapkan sebuah perhiasan dan buket bunga untuk pasangannya. Menyewa pemain biola handal hanya untuk membuat momen mereka semakin indah. Yoongi memang senang membuat pria mungil itu malu malu dengan muka yang memerah. Ia lantas mengenggam tangan Jimin, mengucapkan banyak kalimat pujian padanya. Gombal memang, tapi Jimin tak perduli, ia terus menikmatinya sampai _handphone_ nya bergetar menunjukkan pesan dari Tuan Kim.

" _sial_ " rutuknya, menyela semua kalimat pujian Yoongi. "kenapa?" tukasnya heran.

"aku, harus pergi, ada sesuatu yang harus kukerjakan" tukas Jimin sembari merapihkan semuanya, menggenggam buket bunga itu dan mengenakan gelang silver pemberian Yoongi di tangan kirinya. "biar kuantar" ucap Yoongi yang ditolak halus dengan Jimin. "tak apa, aku bisa" Jimin benar benar pergi dari meja bernomorkan dua puluh satu itu, tempat dimana Yoongi menunjukkan gurat kecewa karena waktu berjalan begitu cepat, Jimin meninggalkan senyuman pada lelaki itu sebagai akhir dari malam mereka di restoran mewah berbintang lima.

.

.

.

"tak bisakah ia membiarkanku bebas sehari saja?!" gerutu Jimin di pinggir jalan, berharap taksi masih membuka pintu mobilnya untuk pria malang ini. Ia kembali melihat _notif_ di _handphone_ nya. Empat kali _misscall_ dan sebelas pesan singkat dari Tuan Kim. "Sialan!" dan tepat saat itu juga taksi berwarna jingga berhenti didepannya dan menawarkan jasa untuk mengantarkannya ke pusat kota Seoul.

Jalanan kota nampak terang benderang, semuanya berwarna warni, gedung gedung saling berlomba lomba menjadi yang paling tinggi, tapi tak ada waktu bagi Jimin untuk menikmati pemandangan ini.

Setelah agak lama memandangi jalan yang makin sepi, Ia meminta sopir untuk menurunkannya di gang kecil, setelah transaksi selesai ia kemudian melanjutkan berjalan kaki ke dalam gang tersebut.

Bau alkohol dan asap rokok menyeruak kasar begitu Jimin memasuki kedai kecil, dan sudah diduga disana ada Tuan Kim dengan tatapan marah memandangnya. "bagus, pergi berkencan, dan lupa bahwa kamu masih punya kewajiban disini" ujar Tuan Kim menyadari bahwa anak buahnya datang dengan mendekap sebuah buket bunga cantik.

"ah, tak bisakah kamu membiarkanku bernapas sebentar?" gerutu Jimin sambil menunduk memandangi sepatu peminjaman Min Yoongi, "—kemarin aku sudah mencapai target bukan? Izinkan aku untuk istirahat sehari saja" sambung Jimin membela dirinya. Tuan Kim hanya bisa pasrah, ia tak bisa mengelak di satu pihak saja.

 _"Namjoon! Dimana dia!"_ suara melengking itu terdengar kencang dari lantai atas, menandakan ia mau tak mau pasrah dengan keputusan akhir Tuannya.

"Kamu kemarin sudah berjanji, Park Jimin..besok akan kuberi libur lagi apabila dia puas" ujar Namjoon pasrah melihat anak buahnya sedang memelas meminta keringanan.

"Baiklah! Akan kupegang janjimu!" Jimin seketika bersemangat, ia lantas menitipkan buketnya pada Namjoon "Tuan, tolong jaga ini baik baik, aku tak mau barang ini lecet atau bahkan rusak sedikitpun" tukas Jimin dengan sumringah,

"Ohiya, sebagai timbal baliknya aku akan mencetak uang malam ini lebih banyak untukmu!" ujarnya dengan senyum, sebelum ia benar benar hilang menuju lantai dua.

Dan pada detik itu juga, Namjoon merasa sangat bersalah karena memaksa Jimin bekerja terlalu keras disaat ia menemukan cinta pertamanya.

Tidak seperti biasanya, malam ini Jimin melayani wanita dewasa itu dengan perasaan campur aduk, ia terus menggoyangkan pinggulnya bersamaan dengan desahan panjang wanita itu, seraya mengucap dalam batin berkali kali kata maaf pada Min Yoongi.

Miris.

Jimin terlihat resah melayani wanita itu.

Ia juga tak sudi melepaskan gelang silvernya, setidaknya gelang dari Yoongi memberikan kekuatan untuk berbuat dosa di malam minggu ini.

 _To be continued..._


End file.
